The Vector Core is a critical resource to members of the Institute for Human Gene Therapy providing access to a wide array of gene transfer technology. This dedicated facility is run by Dr. Alan Davis, who has extensive academic and industry based experience in recombinant viruses. The Core has assembled a comprehensive inventory of plasmids, cell lines, and viruses useful to the development of vectors. More comprehensive service is provided in the design, creation, production, and analysis of recombinant viruses. A number of vector systems are available through the Core, including murine-based retroviruses, adenoviruses, and adeno- associated viruses (AAV). The Vector Core maintains strong links to key laboratories in the Institute for Human Gene Therapy involved in novel vector development. Relevant innovations are quickly brought into the Vector Core, where they are validated and distributed to faculty. The initial forces of the Vector Core was on murine based retroviruses. In the early 1990's, recombinant adenoviruses were brought into the Core and have dominated its activity until two years ago when AAV took center stage. Improved methods of production and analysis of AAV are being developed in the Institute for applications within the Vector Core. The participants of this P30 will utilize the full range of services available from the Vector Core.